Words
WIP. For now, sample names from various cultures, which I have yet to refer to in any other places. In other words, you can basically ignore this. Sample names Gamraic Males Names Aarti Anlaafi Ánundi Árni Báldi Barít Bijen Dávvgon Eirkki Emmen Fredrít Gergoð Grimmi Haakkon Haasten Háraldi Ívvo Jaren Jedvvo Jovven Kaaro Kuut Lavvroð Mátsi Mikken Mikkoð Návvo Nikklen Olavvi Órvvo Paavvoð Rágno Rikkoð Rikkuvvi Roðgo Roðovvi Rórkki Saamundi Sáren Sigurði Stirkko Stokkaði Svvon Þordi Þorvven Todren Uroð Vanni Váinnoð Vateri Viggo Female Names Áidna Bela Astreða Brigida Eirkka Elisebíta Fraaja Grimma Gunnilda Guða Haala Haakka Ilonna Inga Irenna Ívva Kaarina Malmfriða Maara Margaríta Mikka Páivva Rikkisa Rónfriða Rónnilda Rórkka Sága Saifa Sára Sovva Svvannilda Þorda Váinna Uvvilda Surnames Second names are generally formed as patronymics. That is, Návvo, the sone of Fredrít, would be "Návvo Fredríssin," -ssin being the ending to denote the "son of." Note the loss of the final "t" in the father's name. This is common; many patronyms are formed by dropping a final consonant of the father's name. For females, the equivalent of "daughter of" is used; Návvo's sister Brigida would be "Brigida Fredrístittar." Some communities may use a matronymic (a second name derived from the mother's name instead of the father's) instead. This occurs more often with daughters than with sons, i.e. very rarely will a son be given a matronymic name, but it would not be unheard of for a daughter to. Occasionally, instead of a patronymic, a place-name-derived second name will be used, or elsewhere the place-name surname will be used in addition to the patronymic. This is especially common with nobility, where generally the name will have become fixed as a dynastic name. In this case, the equivalent of "of" is used, which is "ajv." Thus, a nobleman Roðgo might be of the family "ajv Storbo," therefore: Roðgo ajv Storbo. In the case where a patronymic is also used, he might be Roðgo Grimmison ajv Storbo. Rothirri Male Names Agmundr Åke Ale Alfr Alfgeir Anders Anlaufr Anundr Arnbjörn Arngrimr Arni Arnfast Asbjörn Bagge Baldr Barid Bengt Bersi Bertil Birgir Björn Bo Borkvard Botulfr Bragi Brynjarr Buðli Dag Dagfinnr Dyre Eilif Egill Emund Einarr Eirikr Eskild Falki Faste Fredrik Frirek Froði Freyr Gandalfr Geirr Georg Gnupa Gorm Greger Grimr Guðfrið Guðmundr Guðröðr Gunnarr Hakon Halsten Haraldr Helgi Hemingr Holmgeirr Hrafn Hrolfr Hrane Hæsteinn Hjalmar Hroðgar Hroðulfr Hrörekr Hysing Ingi Ingimarr Ingjald Ivarr Jedvard Jon Karl Ketill Ketillmund Kjartan Klas Knutr Kol Kolbjörn Magnus Mats Nils Niklas Oddr Ofeig Olafr Ormr Örvar Ottarr Öysteinn Ragnarr Refr Refil Rikulfr Rögnvaldr Skuli Snorri Sigbjörn Sigtrygg Sigurðr Starkaðr Steinn Sturla Styrbjörn Styrkar Suni Sveinn Sverker Sæmundr Sölvi Sörkver Tjudmund Toke Tolir Þorbjörn Þorfinn Þorbrandr Þordr Þorgil Þorsteinn Þorolfr Toste Totil Tryggve Tyke Ulfr Vagn Valdimarr Vigi Yngvarr Female Names Aleta Alfhildr Alfrið Alvör Anna Arnbjörg Asa Asdis Aslaug Asta Astriðr Beata Birgitta Björg Bodil Bothildr Brynhildr Cecilia Edla Elin Elisabet Freyja Friða Gerðr Gloð Grima Gunnhildr Gurli Guðrun Gyla Gyrið Gyða Hafrid Halla Hallþora Helena Hildr Holmfrid Iliana Inga Ingfrid Ingibjörg Ingjerðr Ingrid Iðunna Karin Katarina Kraka Kristina Linda Maer Malmfrið Margareta Maria Ragna Rikissa Rögnfrið Rögnhildr Runa Saga Sara Sif Sigrid Skuld Sofia Valdis Vigdis Yngvildr Surnames Patronymic: -sson, -sdottir "Of" construction: af (Place) The Calendar In most aspects, the calendar at use in most of Avalon has its roots in Tintagian, and its larger Thediscan heritage. With Tintagian's widespread use throughout the lands, it has become widespread through lands apart from its origin. Past the western continent, it is likely Fincayra uses other means of reckoning, though the Tintagian calendar is certainly understood there. Days There are seven days of the week in the Tintagian calendar. They are: Sunnudag, Manadag, Tysdag, Othinsdag, Torsdag, Friadag, and Sunnunott. Months The Tintagian calendar is lunar; that is, the the months are tied to the passing of the moon's phases. Each month begins and ends when the new moon gives way to the first crescent. This generally gives a month length of twenty-nine or thirty days, naturally varying based on when the crescent is sighted. There are twelve months (though sometimes thirteen, more on this in the next section) in the year. The twelve usual months have analogues to those of the Gregorian calendar with which most of us are more familiar. They are: Wintermoon (January), Hornmoon (February), Wildmoon (March), Springmoon (April), Bloommoon (May), Fallowmoon (June), Solmoon (July), moon (August), Harvestmoon (September), Winemoon (October), Fellmoon (November), Yulemoon (December). The thirteenth month is called Bloodmoon, and has no Gregorian analogue. In many lands, this month is a time of special religious observance or celebration; it is so named for the associated sacrifices which would often accompany these festivals. Years A standard year in the Tintagian calendar consists of twelve lunar months -- or twelve moons. However, twelve lunations equals approximately 354 days. One revolution around the sun -- the solar year -- takes approximately 365 days. This means that, each year, the calendar would ordinarily drift by about eleven days. To correct this, every third year, a thirteenth month is added (Bloodmoon). This intercalary month (or "leap" month) helps to realign the calendar with the season. Currently, the year could be considered to be approximately 1060. For reference, the crowning of King Eirikar I of Marcaster on the western continent occurs in the year 1060. Exact dates and years are left up for the players to decide in their given roleplays. Time may move as fast or as slow as needed for any given individual. The Conquest Augustijnreich: six months BP, Yulemoon 1059; Augustijn's massive army splits in two, and, leading half of it, Augustijn advances into Tintagel, moving for the capital. His cousin Leopold, meanwhile, he gives the generalship of the other, who marches southward through the forest and mountains into the northern Dahngardish March. The King of Dahngard meanwhile raids the Great Green, the central county of which remains loyal to the regent. The main force of the regent withdraws from Kingsport into nearby Trevena proper, to defend from Augustijn's advancing army. Wintermoon 1060; Upon Leopold's arrival, the Lord of Carnmáim, Lord Niall Magarthay, joins his side -- though previously aligned with the Regent. One Dahngardish army takes the advantage to lay siege to the small garrison at Kingsport. On 8 Wintermoon, a skirmish between cavalry forces leaves Augustijn presumed dead. His army begins to disintegrate from infighting and lack of control, combined with mass desertions. The regent's army in full advances, seeking the opportunity to finish Augustijn's splintering army. At the Battle of Treganin, 15 Wintermoon, the once mighty army is easily routed, its only surviving regiments rallied under Valentijn, who flees west to rendezvous with Leopold. The Regent's force withdraws back towards Trevena, and then further on to the besieged Kingsport. Hornmoon; Leopold remains in Carnmáim for some time after learning of Augustijn's defeat, gathering his strength and his followers, and taking stock of the situation. The Regent's forces, meanwhile, arrive in Ollcaladh the 6th of Hornmoon, and attempt to break the siege of Kingsport. The Battle of Ollcaladh wears on, and the King of Dahngard's nearby auxiliary troops arrive the 11th and reinforce the defenders. The Regent's army is all but destroyed, and the garrison of Kingsport surrenders as a result. From Carnmáim, Wildmoon 1060; The third of the month, Leopold at last advances from Carnmáim, moving across the Great Green towards Kingsport. The King of Dahngard, with his force, rides out from Kingsport to meet him upon the Green. They enter negotiations by 25 Wildmoon. Leopold demands submission, and battle eventually breaks out the 27th. The recently conquered and displeased county of Anglas Mhór, now ruled by Rohirric, turns to Leopold's side just prior. During the mêlée, the King of Dahngard is slain, and his army begins to flee, leaving the Battle of Bréanainn a victory for Leopold. In Dún Marcaigh, the King of Dahngard's son declares himself the new king, but support for him is waning. Liosros rides to Leopold, swears fealty, and joins his host by the turn of the next moon. Springmoon; Leopold carries on to the northern capital Trevena, where the last of the Regent's forces are garrisoned, arriving and beginning the siege the 20th. Roðiran Religion: Ancestor worship. They believe their ancestors who have passed on are capable of affecting the world, so Roðirri pray and make offerings to their ancestors for protection, guidance, and so forth. In Roðirri culture is it also very common for cities or regions to have specific cults to a certain famous, often almost mythological ancestor spirit. The people of Menósna, for example, pray to the Lady of the Lilies, who their legends say is an ancestor who took part in founding their city, and continues to watch over it now. Rodina Religion: In their time in the desert, the Rodinaya were classically animistic. Over long centuries of contact with the Roðirri did this shift into a form of ancestor worship, though much different from that which is practiced in Roðiran. For the Rodinaya, this world is ultimately a dream, a transitory state. The ancestors are all around us -- they are the powers of nature, they live on in the animals, in the plants. The ancestors are the force of life. To die is to go to join them as part of this force. In death they do not believe specific ancestors maintain their discrete identities -- the ancestors are a monolithic. But, in time, individuals are then separated out and respun into human life -- effectively, they believe they shall eventually be reincarnated, that they will enter this dream again to live out another life. It has been asked of wise Rodinaya, why live, why not simply die, if this world is a dream? Their belief in reincarnation makes this point moot.